


Choke Hold.

by SemeGal



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: AU, Angst, M/M, MusicChallengeOTPS, Slight Bondage, Smut, stingue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:16:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4667960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemeGal/pseuds/SemeGal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The song this is based after "Choke Hold" By Adam Lambert.<br/>I recommend you listen to it before reading.<br/>I don't own the song or Sting and Rogue (I wish I did pff)<br/>(Sorry its short too whoops)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choke Hold.

Some how Rogue always roped him back in.  
He was a bad boy and Sting was the curious and rebellious rich kid.  
It wasn't his fault he was so.... Interesting.

Tonight was special for the boy, it would be the first time they went all the way.

He was excited.

He would often try and push Rogue away, knowing he was no good, but every time his walls would break and Rogue was there again.  
With his form of "Love"  
Sting could smell the smoke and cologne Rogue always wore.

It was time.

As Sting was being striped of his clothing his conscious was screaming, screaming at him to stop that this wasn't right...  
But as he was spanked and and gagged, blind folded and pushed to his limits of pain his conscious was buried in all of the pleasure mixed with pain he was receiving.

The screams of pleasure pain echoed through out the room.

He knew every part of him would be sore in the morning, he knew all of what Rogue wanted.  
Just another boy under his thumb to squish...  
He stared at the ceiling in the dark, the sheets are in a knot, his heart was like a rock as the images of previous events flashed in his head...

But he didn't regret a single thing..

Because he knew the second he left, he want all back again.

~Till Next Time~


End file.
